Wirelessly transferring energy between devices is one method used to transfer energy from an energy source to an energy consumer. For example, electronic devices with rechargeable power packs are able to support wireless recharging of some or all of the energy storage systems of those devices by wirelessly transferring energy to the device being recharged. In an example, an electronic device includes an energy receiving component, such as a receiving coil, to wirelessly receive magnetic energy that is emitted from a charging station. Energy received through the energy receiving component is then used to charge an energy storage device, such as a rechargeable battery. In one example, an electronic device is able to include an energy receiving coil that receives energy by inductively coupling to an energy transmission coil located in, for example, a charging station. The charging station passes electrical current through the transmission coil, usually as an alternating current (AC), to generate a time varying magnetic field. The receiving coil of the electronic device is able to be inductively coupled to the transmission coil of the charging station through the generated magnetic field and thereby receive energy conveyed through that magnetic field. When inductive coupling occurs, an electric current appears in the receiving coil. The strength or efficiency or robustness of the inductive coupling between the transmission coil and the receiving coil depends upon several factors, including the physical position relationship between the transmission coil and the receiving coil. In general, a user is able to move one or both of the electronic device and charging station in an effort to improve inductive coupling between the transmission coil and the receiving coil. As the distance between the transmission coil and the receiving coil increases or the coils become less aligned, the transmission of energy from the charging station to the electronic device becomes less efficient and generally decreases.
Techniques to provide an aid to a user for positioning of an electronic device relative to a wireless energy transmission station to provide improved coupling can benefit the effectiveness of wireless energy transfer operations.